You've Served Your Purpose
"You've Served Your Purpose" is the penultimate episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 33 The tribe returns to camp, the entire tribe happy that they voted correctly. Eli returns to camp feeling like the game is actually going too well for him at the moment. Day 34 Edge wakes up very upset that he had to vote out Brad, who he really wanted to work with. He now thinks that his best move going forwards is to work with Gabe and Macro to the end. Edge talks to Gabe and Macro about it, and they both agree to work with him to vote out Eli and Sab, who they think are the biggest jury threats. Day 35 Tree-mail gives each member of the tribe a sheet of paper to answer questions about their fellow tribemates. They figure out that this means for immunity they will be playing “Touchy Subjects”. Beamen thinks that he needs to start winning challenges now or else people will have to target him instead of Eli, which puts him at more risk. The tribe is then brought to their next immunity challenge, where they have to figure out which answer to each question was the most popular. Beamen is voted both the nicest person and the person people would like to meet up with in the real world. Macro is voted both the worst strategist and the person turning into a goat. Edge is voted the most annoying, the biggest poser and the person most likely to be a bitter juror. Eli is voted the person to beat and the biggest challenge beast. Beamen is the person who knows the tribe best and gets the most answers correct, 12 in total, so he wins individual immunity by a margin of just 1 over Eli.When the tribe gets back to camp, Edge is satisfied with the challenge even though he seemed to have a negative reputation. Edge also thinks about which people are already on the jury to see if he can actually win when he makes it to the end. Since Beamen has won immunity, it’s obvious to Macro that Eli has to go because the two of them are too tight of a pair. Eli sees from Touchy Subjects that people are starting to wake up to how good his game is, and he’s disappointed that he hasn’t won immunity. With his power position, Eli plans on taking out Sab next. With Macro and Sab voting for Eli and Beamen and Eli voting for Sab, Edge and Gabe are spoiled for choice as to who they vote for. Gabe decides that he’d prefer to target Eli. When Edge talks to Gabe, Gabe geels like it’s in their best interests to vote out Eli, but Edge isn’t as convinced. Edge agrees to the plan, so they go and talk to Macro about it. At tribal council, Eli still thinks that the plan is to vote out Sab and the rest of the tribe play along as if they’re going to vote for Sab. Eli and Beamen confidently vote for Sab, the rest of the tribe vote for Eli. Nobody plays a hidden immunity idol, and Eli is voted out 4-2 over Sab, becoming the fifth member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Edge had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Sab had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes